Chapter 2: We Go To Rome
After the bazar incident with Quintus last night it was very hard to fall asleep. I was still in shock, my best friend was in my room, who suppose to be in the underworld. After I woke up I took a shower, brush my teeth, and put on my clothes. "So what do you remember?", I asked. "Well I remember falling but not dying", he said. "What do you mean?", I asked. "Well after I fell, I was surrounded by Makhai and they dragged me back to where Ouranos pit was. Then they through me in there and there was a extensive amount of pain. It felt like someone was ripping me apart and tossing hot lava on my body. All I could think about was coming back here and then things went dark for a while. I woke here the next night but without a body", he explained. "Quintus that didn't happen yesterday, it happened seven months ago", I said. "Seven months!, I have been down their for seven months!. It felt like only yesterday", he said. "Maybe Chiron can give us some answers", I said. "Sure but there is something I need to check out first", he said. "Sure", I replied and he disappeared into thin air. I walked to the Big House to speak with Chiron bur when I walked in most of my friends were already here and they sounded like they were discussing something important. "He guys what's going on?", I said. "We were discussing the Iris message we just received from Camp Jupiter", Chiron said. "Isn't that the place for the roman demigods?", I asked. "Yes it is", Chiron said. "Did you come here for something?", he asked. "Yes", I said and then Quintus just appeared right beside me. Boyd, Clint, Claudia, Miles, Emiley, and Alexia had jaw dropping look on their faces. "Hey guys I'm back", Quintus said as happily as he could. We explained to everyone what happened last night and what we talked about earlier this morning. "So your a ghost now?", Clint said. "I guess so", Quintus replied. "That's kind of cool", Clint said. Alexia elbowed him in the shoulder and told him to be polite. "So why am I not in the underworld?", Quintus said. "Hades and Thanatos would never let an escaped soul escape. I believe you weren't killed but maybe your soul was forcefully removed from your body somehow", Chiron said. "Wait does that mean some crazy person is running around in my body!", Quintus said angrily. "I guess so, I don't think its just anybody but maybe Ouranos. He does need some type of form to sustain himself until he gets enough power to reform his body", Chiron said. "So its another Kronos situation again, great", Boyd said. "Kronos did this before?", I asked. "Yeah its a long story", Boyd said. "What were you guys talking about earlier?", I asked. "There has been an increase of attacks around Camp Jupiter and we were planning on who to send in for reinforcements", Miles said. "I'll go, maybe we could find some clue to were Quintus's body is", I said. "Then I'll go to", Claudia said. "Then how about the rest of you guys?", I asked. They all nodded yes and had a look of determination. "Find but make sure you don't cause any problems, I will have to hate to deal with another demigod civil war", Chiron said. "Don't worry we wont let that happen", I said. We went to pack our bags for a mission to assist the romans. I brought the bracelet my father left for me, just incase I need it, and my armored jacket made by Leo. Stream Surge always appeared in my pockets so it was no need for me to try to find it. "Do you really think we might find a clue to where my body is?", Quintus said. "I promise we will find your body", I told him and then he disappeared. I went to go talk to Emiley after I finished packing. "Are you sure you want to come?", I asked. "Of course, we stick together always and forever, remember when you promised me that not to long ago", she said. She was right I did promise we stay together forever now I'm kind of hoping that this mission wont be that dangerous. "Ok lets go find the others", I said. We got together at Thalia's Tree discussing what to do. Claudia and Quintus were in the back discussing what I think is what to do with their relationship. "I got that covered", Miles said. Chapter 3: Bad Relations Category:Original idea Category:Chapter Page Category:Quest for the Lost Scythe Category:Anamantiumninja